Service-oriented architectures may implement a data layer service to facilitate secure storage and access of data. The data layer service issues tokens to a service storing data. The tokens are then passed to dependent services who may later exchange the tokens for the stored data. Problems arise when a data store accessed by the data layer service is unavailable, inhibiting the storage of data and issuance of tokens required by the services to continue their operations.